philsitcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Iskul Bukol(TV5)
Iskul Bukol From the classic 80s sitcom that featured the comis icons, Tito, Vic and Joey, TV5 brings back the classic program via the modern re-imagining of “Iskul Bukol” that showcases the funniest and wackiest student life. The sitcom stars the newest trio of Keempee de Leon, young actor, Alwyn Uytingco and DJ-host, Sam YG/Shivaker. Non-stop fun and side-splitting laughter bind the characters and wacky main characters of “Iskul Bukol”: good-looking but nerdy Rude Valentino, the youngest professor to teach at Wanbol University; the often notorious Balidosa twins Easy (Sam YG) and Chill (Alwyn); the teacher’s assistant Wacky Roque (Keempee), a closet homosexual living the double life of a masculine authority among the guys while being the “parloristang bakla” with the girls; the student janitor Itor (Jerald Napoles); sporty chic Shawie Cunanan (Erika Padilla); and the ultra conservative “probinsyana” Barbie Que (Regine Angeles). Together, these seven personalities exude a unique kind of comic brilliance and eandearing traits that will make every episode of “Iskul Bukol” a worthwhile watch every week. Making their lives more colorful and extremely amusing are Wanbol University’s Prefect of Discipline Bong Bong Bing (Joe Saracho), the cafeteria owner Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) and her assistat Pet Jacobo (Lao Rodriguez), who either become victims or unknowing accomplices to some student’s pranks. Under the remarkable direction of Soxie Topacio and Dante Nico Garcia, “Iskul Bukol” promises to surprise viewers with the re-imagining of the classic sitcom. One innovation that is sure to delight viewers is the introduction of Wanbol University’s co-ed dormitory wherein characters encounter comic misadventures and develop unexpected friendships. CAST * Regine-Angeles-as-Barbara-Barbie-Que.jpg Jerald-Napoles-as-Vittoria-Itor.jpg Joaquin-Wakee-Roque.jpg Fred-Lo-as-Rudolfo-Rude-Valentino.jpg Joel-Saracho-as-Ferdinand-Bongbong-Bing.jpg Lao-Rodriguez-as-Petronilio-Pet-Jacobo.jpg Erika-Padilla-as-Sharon-Shawie-Cunanan.jpg Sam-YG-as-Isidro-Easy-Balidosa.jpg Alwyn-Uytingco-as-Exequel-Chill-Balidosa.jpg Tess Antonio as Anita Aning Francia.jpg Alwyn Uytingco as Exequel "Chill" Balidosa (one of the notorious twins and counterpart of Escalera brothers) *Sam "Shivaker" YG as Isidro "Easy" Balidosa (one of the Balidosa twins) *Kempee de Leon as Joaquin "Wacky" Roque (teacher's assistant) *Joel Saracho as Ferdinand "Bongbong" Bing, Jr. Ph, D. (Wanbol University's Prefect of Discipline and English Professor) *Fred Lo as Rudolfo "Rude" Valentino (the youngest professor of Wanbol University) *Regine Angeles as Barbara "Barbie" Que (the ultra-conservative "probinsyana") *Erika Padilla as Sharon "Shawie" Cunanan (the sporty chic) *Lao Rodriguez as Petronilio "Pet" Jacobo (the cafeteria waiter) *Jerald Napoles as Vittoria Itor (the student janitor) *Tess Antonio as Anita "Aning" Francia (the cafeteria owner) Casting The whole cast including Alwyn Uytingco, Sam "Shivaker" YG, Joel Saracho, Fred Lo, Regine Angeles, Erika Padilla, Lao Rodriguez, Jerald Napoles and Tess Antonio except Keempee de Leon undergone auditions some of the them have more than three times of audition including the go-see and casting procedure. In the case of Keempee de Leon, he was solely chosen for closet gay Wacky. The whole cast also have two acting workshops. Story Conference On February 14, 2011 in TAPE Studio, Central Business District Park, Pasig City, a story conference for Iskul Bukol was held with the directors namely Soxie Topacio and Dante Nico Garcia and the whole cast. They watched clips of the original sitcom. Of course, since we’re in the modern times, the concept is a mix of Iskul Bukol then, ''Glee'' minus the singing, How I Met Your Mother, Big Bang and Friends. Taping On May 10, 2011 in a studio set in Pasig City, Iskul Bukol Eskwelang Kwela 'To's cast act out scenes during the taping of the TV5's situational comedy. Tumblr ll3atqf2nC1qzaf17o1 500.png 20110507-NPPA-MFA-004656 040246.jpg 20110507-NPPA-MFA-004729 040314.jpg Iskul.jpg 20110507-NPPA-MFA-004702 040304.jpg 20110507-NPPA-MFA-004679 040255.jpg 20110507-NPPA-MFA-004634 040237.jpg 20110507-NPPA-MFA-004649 040246.jpg 20110507-NPPA-MFA-004622 040237.jpg Promotion On May 16, 2011 in Metro Bar, West Ave., Quezon City, a press conference was held for the introduction of the new sitcom. The media asks the members of the sitcom various questions. The following media that published articles about Iskul Bukol are Manila Bulletin, The Philippine Star, The Philippine Daily Inquirer, Sun Star, News 5 including InterAksyon.com, PEP.ph, Yahoo!, FHM Philippines, Starmometer, Business World Online, Manila Standard Today, US News Las Vegas, etc. 20110516-NPPA-VFD-00000100 034618.jpg During the press conference.jpg 20110516-NPPA-VFD-00000349 034656.jpg 20110516-NPPA-VFD-00000166 034627.jpg Episodes *Episode 001(May 24, 2011) - It is Iskul Bukol's pilot episode wherein the each of the iskul bukol gang, the setting, environment and personalities were introduced.